1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to a modular plug having at least two rows of contact chambers extending adjacent to one another in which spring contacts are located, the spring contacts being connected at one end to leads of a cable, whereby the first and last spring chambers of a row are designed as empty chambers for two respective catch hooks to be introduced therein and positioned diagonally opposite one another across the plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular plugs which comprise at least two rows of contact chambers in which spring contacts are located are well known in the art. Empty chambers to which catch hooks can be introduced for lock-in are thereby provided at the beginning and at the end of the rows of the contact springs for lock-in into cooperating plug parts. It is thereby sufficient for lock-in when such catch hooks are provided in the two empty chambers respectively lying diagonally opposite one another. The free chamber lying next to the respective catch hook is therefore not used.